The provision of two distinct signals to T-cells is a widely accepted model for lymphocyte activation of resting T lymphocytes by antigen-presenting cells (APCs). Lafferty et al, Aust. J. Exp. Biol. Med. ScL 53: 27-42 (1975). This model further provides for the discrimination of self from non-self and immune tolerance. Bretscher et al, Science 169: 1042-1049 (1970); Bretscher, P. A., P.N.A.S. USA 96: 185-190 (1999); Jenkins et al, J. Exp. Med. 165: 302-319 (1987). The primary signal, or antigen specific signal, is transduced through the T-cell receptor (TCR) following recognition of foreign antigen peptide presented in the context of the major histocompatibility-complex (MHC). The second or co-stimulatory signal is delivered to T-cells by co-stimulatory molecules expressed on antigen-presenting cells (APCs), and induce T-cells to promote clonal expansion, cytokine secretion and effector function. Lenschow et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol. 14:233 (1996). In the absence of co-stimulation, T-cells can become refractory to antigen stimulation, do not mount an effective immune response, and further may result in exhaustion or tolerance to foreign antigens.
In the two-signal model T-cells receive both positive and negative secondary co-stimulatory signals. The regulation of such positive and negative signals is critical to maximize the host's protective immune responses, while maintaining immune tolerance and preventing autoimmunity. Negative secondary signals seem necessary for induction of T-cell tolerance, while positive signals promote T-cell activation. While the simple two-signal model still provides a valid explanation for naive lymphocytes, a host's immune response is a dynamic process, and co-stimulatory signals can also be provided to antigen-exposed T-cells. The mechanism of co-stimulation is of therapeutic interest because the manipulation of co-stimulatory signals has shown to provide a means to either enhance or terminate cell-based immune response. Recently, it has been discovered that T cell dysfunction or anergy occurs concurrently with an induced and sustained expression of the inhibitory receptor, programmed death 1 polypeptide (PD-1). As a result, therapeutic targeting of PD-1 and other molecules which signal through interactions with PD-1, such as programmed death ligand 1 (PD-L1) and programmed death ligand 2 (PD-L2) are an area of intense interest.
PD-L1 is overexpressed in many cancers and is often associated with poor prognosis (Okazaki T et al., Intern. Immun. 2007 19(7):813) (Thompson R H et al., Cancer Res 2006, 66(7):3381). Interestingly, the majority of tumor infiltrating T lymphocytes predominantly express PD-1, in contrast to T lymphocytes in normal tissues and peripheral blood T lymphocytes indicating that up-regulation of PD-1 on tumor-reactive T cells can contribute to impaired antitumor immune responses (Blood 2009 114(8):1537). This may be due to exploitation of PD-L1 signaling mediated by PD-L1 expressing tumor cells interacting with PD-1 expressing T cells to result in attenuation of T cell activation and evasion of immune surveillance (Sharpe et al., Nat Rev 2002) (Keir M E et al., 2008 Annu. Rev. Immunol. 26:677). Therefore, inhibition of the PD-L1/PD-1 interaction may enhance CD8+ T cell-mediated killing of tumors.
The inhibition of PD-1 axis signaling through its direct ligands (e.g., PD-L1, PD-L2) has been proposed as a means to enhance T cell immunity for the treatment of cancer (e.g., tumor immunity). Moreover, similar enhancements to T cell immunity have been observed by inhibiting the binding of PD-L1 to the binding partner B7-1. Furthermore, combining inhibition of PD-1 signaling with other signaling pathways (e.g. MAPK pathway, “MEK”) that are deregulated in tumor cells may further enhance treatment efficacy. However, an optimal therapeutic treatment would combine blockade of PD-1 receptor/ligand interaction with an agent that directly inhibited tumor growth, optionally further including unique immune enhancing properties not provided by PD-1 blockade alone. There remains a need for such an optimal therapy for treating, stabilizing, preventing, and/or delaying development of various cancers.
All references, publications, and patent applications disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.